


Тяжелый день

by whisky_soda



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Тяжелый день

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2013

Иногда расследования заводили очень далеко. Например, в мусорные баки.  
Лейтенант пнул крышку и замычал - скотч, которым была замотана морда, неприятно драл шерсть, отдавая запахом клея, что в помойке можно было принять за утонченный аромат духов. Перспектива ходить с «гладко выбритой мордой», то есть полоской безшерстной кожи у переносицы ужасала больше, чем испачканный костюм. Уикли бы поржал, подумал Лейтенант, пару дней назад он как раз с удовольствием и вслух зачитывал свою ироничную статью про ужасы современной косметологии и эпиляции в частности. Статья-то была нормальная, а вот комментарии Уикли выворачивали все наизнанку – ему бы эти страшные истории в лагере для бойскаутов на ночь рассказывать, чтобы не дрочили на девчоночьи душевые. Но самому бы Уикли это не помогло бы: казалось, что он навечно застрял в пубертатном периоде.  
Очень хотелось чихнуть – быть может, в подтверждение мысли. Еще больше - выбраться, отдать в химчистку костюм, и чтобы об этом никто не узнал.  
Лейтенант попытался опереться на спину и еще раз ударить ногами крышку, но он только сильнее закопался среди мусорных пакетов. Что-то липкое и вонючее полилось сверху. Руки, заведенные назад, наткнулись на очередную гадость, которая тут же попала под когти. Лейтенант бы вздохнул от досады, но дышать не хотелось - в контейнере пахло гнилью и нестиранными носками.  
Стараясь сильно не дергаться, он вытянул одну ногу - как последняя гребаная балерина, матерился он про себя, - и прислушался. Совсем рядом послышались голоса. Лейтенант дернулся, хотел замычать, но… Это были стажеры. Попасться им на глаза в таком виде - до конца службы ходить под смешки за спиной. И Лейтенант промолчал, проклиная все на свете. Связанный, в новом костюме, он лежал в мусорном баке на территории полицейского участка.  
Какая ирония судьбы, поморщился Лейтенант, что его, провалившего задание, подкинули именно сюда. Еще в момент закидывания в контейнер его тела, накачанного какой-то дрянью, он подумал, что нет смысла переживать или сожалеть о случившемся, а вот костюм и репутацию было жалко. В ожидании гениальной мысли о способе спасения Лейтенант расслабился и постарался устроиться поудобнее. Под шеей оказался достаточно мягкий пакет – и с чем он был, лучше не думать, - под задницей ничьих костей, к счастью, не было. Только сбоку откуда-то продолжало капать что-то гадкое.

Надо было поверить в гороскоп, тоскливо подумал Лейтенант.  
«А еще надо было слушать, что говорит тебе начальник», - вот именно так должен сказать комиссар Смирнов.  
Лейтенант поежился. Он мог представить себе тысячи разговоров, вспомнить интонации, но шеф… шеф, он не говорил, он смотрел. Его очки сползали с переносицы, и комиссар Смирнов смотрел на него так внимательно, так выразительно. Иногда даже с пониманием. Но обычно он так смотрел на своих расшалившихся детей. Вот как раз на сына, который в полицейском участке решил поиграть в войнушку так, что все разбежались – как это отказать сыну начальника поиграть с ним в лошадку? Никто не посмел. Еще он мог так смотреть на Блексэда, когда тот встречал утро в камере.  
«Шеф, их было в десять раз больше меня», - лис начал продумывать свою речь. Он ее скажет в кабинете начальника за закрытой дверью, еще лучше жалюзи опустить – никто не должен видеть, как Лейтенанта будут отчитывать словно мальчишку. Комиссар опустит бумаги на стол, вздохнет, сцепит руки в замок и молча прикажет ему продолжать рассказ.  
«И боюсь, я их спугнул. Так что базы наркодиллеров сейчас там нет», - Лейтенант зачеркнул эту строчку в своем сознании. Плохое начало.  
«Я знаю, кто их главарь», - самое оно. Комиссар захочет услышать продолжение.  
«Это он поставил мне синяк и сбил полклыка. Впрочем, ребра – это тоже его рук дело», - зачеркнуть.  
«Это мсье Жак с Двадцать второй. Тот самый торговец травами. Все как вы и подозревали», - комиссар посмотрит на него исподлобья.  
«Шеф, у вас так вкусно пахнет в кабинете? Жена обед приготовила?» - в желудке у Лейтенанта заурчало, он прикрыл глаза, представляя поджаристую куриную ногу с хрустящей корочкой, попытался уловить запах. А в следующий момент накатила тошнота. Гниль, тухлятина, рвота, запах детского питания (Лейтенант узнал бы его из тысячи – его перекормили им в детстве), старые носки, его собственный запах, моча, клей с полоски скотча. Он замычал и дернулся. По животу расползлась какая-то скользкая, холодная жижа – наконец-то все вылилось, и пытка «водой» прекратилась.  
«Шеф, но они занимаются не просто наркотиками. Они работорговцы и сутенеры».  
Лейтенант лежал с закрытыми глазами – что толку открывать, в мусорном контейнере было темно, - вспоминал.  
Мсье Жак – щеголь, франт, обаятельный торговец травами, которые пользуются популярностью у дам, склонных верить в народные рецепты и сладкие речи. Полиция никогда бы не обратила на него внимание, занимаясь расследованием новой поставки героина в город, если бы у Уикли не пропала то ли племянница, то ли сестра знакомой. Точнее – Лейтенант никогда бы не обратил внимание. Потому что журналист пришел к нему этим утром, прочел «Звезды советуют вам провести этот день дома. Работа не сулит вам никаких перспектив», а потом попросил о помощи – дама в беде. Уикли, старый, вонючий пройдоха, даже показал фотокарточку юной и прекрасной леди. Лейтенант усмехнулся: не только Блексэд не мог отказать дамам в беде. И не только детектив пожинал плоды своей безотказности. Вот Лейтенант тоже оказался в мусорном баке.  
Надо будет спросить Блексэда. Лейтенант задумался.  
«Утро, Кот! Ты когда-нибудь шастал по мусоркам? Ну, каково это? Поделись, брат!», - зачеркнуть.  
«Привет, бродягам! Что нового по приключениям? – или. – Ну а на этот раз, из какой мусорки тебя достали?».  
Лейтенант поежился – отлить бы.  
Начало холодать – наверное, за баком уже наступил вечер, смены заканчиваются, и все расходятся по домам. А значит, можно действовать. На всякий случай Лейтенант прислушался – тишина. Лис еще раз попытался достать ногой до крышки – бесполезно. И тогда он решился.

Перекатываться по дну не получалось – слишком мягкие пакеты, много мелкого мусора, кости, ждущие момента, чтобы воткнуться ему в ребра. И все же Лейтенант решил попробовать раскачать контейнер. Ерзая и кряхтя, он умудрился лечь перпендикулярно, упереться ногами в стенку. Лейтенант пытался представить себя на качелях – если это мусорный бак за полицейским участком, ему, здоровому, спортивному и просто красавцу-лису, удастся перевернуть бак.  
Он качнулся – мусор под ним разъехался в разные стороны, и Лейтенант сполз вниз головой. На нос упал скелет рыбы. Он больно ударился затылком и замычал. Перед глазами кто-то разливал желтое виски, оно словно плавало у него под веками. Но внезапно по кончикам пальцев прошелся ветер. Лейтенант дернулся от неожиданности, распахнул глаза – оранжевые пятна все еще плавали перед ним. В приоткрывшейся щели, куда высунулись его пальцы, Лейтенант увидел звездное небо.  
«Куплю домой репродукцию Ван Гога», - подумал лис, пытаясь улыбнуться и морщась от скотча.  
Внезапно крышку бака откинули – с глухим стуком она ударилась о стенку, посыпалась штукатурка.  
Сверху на Лейтенанта смотрел комиссар Смирнов: очки съехали с переносицы, взгляд был понимающим.  
\- .., - промычал лис. На лицо соскользнула какая-то грязная тряпка.  
\- Добрый вечер, Лейтенант, - задумчиво рассматривая своего подчиненного, комиссар закурил. Он вздохнул, посмотрел на небо. – Мне жаль, что вы пропускаете такой день.  
\- .., - согласился Лейтенант.  
\- По поводу вашей банды не беспокойтесь, залетели сразу в наши лапы. Уикли вовремя рассказал, куда вы вляпались и где вас искать.  
\- .., - выразил свое мнение Лейтенант.  
Комиссар поморщился и вновь посмотрел на лиса.  
\- Я не стал беспокоить вас днем, Лейтенант. Испорченная репутация, испорченный костюм или злое начальство, кто поймет, что хуже. Но сейчас, думаю, вы можете выходить, - он склонил голову и посмотрел на высунутую лапу, - выползать.  
\- .., - высказал свою благодарность и признание Лейтенант.  
\- Приятного вечера, - кивнул комиссар. – Я оставлю рядом пакет с пальто и ножницами, вы можете принять душ в участке.  
\- ..!  
\- С утра я жду ваш отчет. И можно поработать в архиве со старыми документами. Блексэд просил найти для него какую-то бумажку.  
Шеф ухмыльнулся и отошел от контейнера, оставив своего подчиненного с вытянутой вверх лапой. Если бы не скотч, Лейтенант глупо бы улыбался: у него прекрасный начальник. Лис посмотрел на небо. Звезды сложились в куриную ногу, луна подмигнула, напоминая о стакане молока на ночь. Лейтенант расслабился.  
Он твердо решил провести этот вечер дома – все-таки иногда надо слушать то, что говорят звезды.


End file.
